The Priestesses of Ayenha
by DawningAurora
Summary: When two ordinary women and dear friends - Haruno Sakura and Tenten - are chosen by the two goddesses of Insula Fortuna as High Priestesses; they must abandon their families, friends and lovers for the sake of service to the goddesses who chose them. Years later, their loves return to seek spiritual solace, will they chose to honor their duty or their negated promise of love?
1. Prologue-1

**Disclaimer-**I'm a little too young and a little too female to Kishimoto-san.

**Summary-** When two ordinary women and dear friends - Haruno Sakura and Tenten - are chosen by the two goddesses of Insula Fortuna as High Priestesses; they must abandon their families, friends and lovers for the sake of service to the goddesses who chose them. Years later, their loves return to seek spiritual solace, will they chose to honor their duty or their negated promise of love?

With the of the summer afternoon glaring at their backs, two women walked arm in arm with each other chattering cheerfully about the news from town. They carried a basket of wild strawberries with them. One was a tall yet slender brunette named Tenten and the other was the pink haired and petite Sakura. Tenten sighed heavily at the tickle of grass against their leather sandal encased feet.

"I miss being able to run in the fields," she spoke wistfully of the summers they had spent as children in the verdant meadows in the hill beside their village.

Sakura deftly tucked the hem of her chiton into her belt cord and waggled her eyebrows at Tenten, green eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I don't see your nurse around, unless you've managed to hide her in your hair" she challenged, indicating the thick mass of brown that hung in an unruly mess down her waist.

"Let me check," Tenten replied cheerfully as she made a great show of checking. "Whoops, must have left her in the market."

Sakura gave her the look reserved for Naruto before she smiled angelically and said "I suppose you don't want a run…" as she made motions for untucking the hem.

Tenten hastily added "I'll behave," before Sakura could do anything and adjusted her chiton to make running comfortable.

And so they ran all the way to the other side of the hill, catcalling and encouraging each other by turns. They were midway to the village when they stopped for a brief respite. Tenten nearly doubled over, trying to steady her breathing when tone of the wind around her changed. She rose up, scrutinizing the tree line. Sakura caught on her mood and said "we should head towards the village a little faster now."

Tenten nodded distractedly. Ever since they were little, Tenten had always been able to listen to the 'voices' of the wind. It was always a vague sense of unease or rightness in the wind that she was attuned to. Right now, she felt extremely uneasy. Turbulent times were coming ahead, she was certain.

They walked swiftly and soon reached the meadow that separated the forests from their village. They breathed a joint sigh of relief as the village gates came into view. They were too relieved to notice the cowled men on horseback. One clad in the brilliant gold of the sun and the other in the inky darkness of midnight.

They rode towards the women and halted their horses before them. Tenten blanched while Sakura flushed in anger, it would have been comical if it weren't frightening.

"What brings you before us, Trackers" Sakura asked witheringly. They dismounted silently in unison and moved towards them. The one in gold moved towards Sakura while the one in black moved towards Tenten. It took everything they had not to run away screaming. They touched the forehead of each of them and chanted-

"_Greetings upon this joyous day_

_For you have been given a role to play._

_Destined by the hands of Fate,_

_Respond before 'tis too late."_

They felt an excruciating pain hammer at their skulls and increase in intensity with each line until they succumbed to the pain and darkness claimed them.

**I know you must have a lot of questions so please feel free to ask them. You never know, one question might end up sparking a wild, crazy idea like this one….. **

**-Aurora**


	2. Goodbyes and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer-** Didn't own Naruto yesterday so I probably don't own it today either…

A little background on the story- _**Once upon a time in the Insula Fortuna, there lived two goddesses. One was the Goddess of Day, tempestuous and autocratic. She demanded complete loyalty and worship from her priestesses and followers. The other was the Goddess of Night, benevolent and compassionate; the goddess commanded the love and loyalty of her priestesses and followers. The priestesses of the Goddess of Day wore the mark of the sun. The priestesses of the Goddess of Night wore a crescent moon. Women chosen as priestesses often had to renounce their families and their friends, to embrace the path of their respective goddesses.**_

_**###**_

When Tenten woke again, it was to the soft moonlight filtering through her windows. She rose and found herself in her room. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought that it wasn't going to be her room for much longer. She pushed away her sheets and rose and stilled at the sight that met her in the mirror.

She walked towards it, unwilling to believe it was her. There was a filigree that adorned her cheekbones, sweeping upwards in an ever broadening arc until it reached the forehead, it began to thin until it cupped the tip of a gold crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. The filigree stood out, dark against her sun kissed skin.

She reverently fingered the crescent moon. It pulsed softly beneath her finger. It was like a small materialization of the magick of the Goddess of Night.

Smiling softly in relief, she heedlessly ran down the stairs and into the drawing room. It seemed like half the village was gathered in her small home. As soon as they saw her, they bowed as one with the honorary greeting "Greetings, Priestess of Ayenha, We bid thee welcome."

Tenten stopped and stared, unidentifiable emotions churning through her. Unable to speak, she inclined her head.

A blur of green was all she saw before she had her ribs crushed by her Tutor, Mytou Guy, weeping rivulets into her hair. She patted his back in fond exasperation.

"It isn't as if I'm going to die or something. I'm simply going away. " she said before silently adding '_to a place whose location has never been revealed to anyone besides the Priestesses.'_

It took several more minutes and a promise to write to him every single day before he relinquished his hold on her.

She whispered into his ear "What of the Trackers, Teacher Mytou?"

He replied saying they would return for her in the morning.

She had finished greeting and saying goodbye to a few of the occupants of the room before she realized Sakura was not among them. She moved away from the crowd and towards Guy who she dragged to the side and asked him about Sakura. His look turned grim as he said "It would be better if you saw her for yourself."

She smilingly sidestepped her way to the door and slipped out quietly. The deserted streets were deathly quiet on her way to Sakura's home, her footsteps echoed eerily to the music of chirping crickets. Tenten breathed a small sigh of relief as she saw the well-lit cottage that belonged to her friend.

She knocked at the door and waited with bated breath. Maybe Sakura would join her at the Temple. The door opened to the shadowed form of Naruto. Even in the dim light, he looked grim. He stepped aside with a murmured greeting. Tenten pushed past him and into the dining room. Sakura sat at the table, staring blankly at her own hands which were folded tightly on her lap.

"Sakura?" Tenten spoke tentatively; the resultant flinch was answer enough.

"You are going to the Temple of the Goddess of Day aren't you?" she stated.

Sakura turned and looked at Tenten. The filigree that decorated her face was identical to her own except for the small sakura petals woven into the slender vines of the filigree and the plum colored sun crowning it.

Tenten threw her arms around Sakura, who sat unmovingly. Sakura slumped before she hugged Tenten back ferociously. They held each other in silence, not knowing what to say, until Sakura let go of her saying "There is much to be done and not enough time to do it."

Sakura packed her things while Tenten made some calming chamomile tea. Naruto joined them and the three of them drank in silence, each contemplating their fate. For the two women, there was little need for words between them. They understood the other perfectly.

Morning found them remotely calmer. Tenten cleaned the house and Sakura made Naruto promise to look in often on her beloved home for her every so often. Teacher Guy had brought Tenten's trunk to the Haruno household, understanding her whims with an ease only long years in contact with her would give.

Tenten willed herself to not give in to the utter panic that nearly overwhelmed her feelings. She had never felt this torn in her life. She didn't want to leave Guy behind, or her home or Sakura and Naruto or any of her dear friends.

The sound of rhythmically pounding hooves drew nearer and Tenten didn't have time to react before the sleek Palomino galloped into view. The next few minutes were probably the longest and most heart-wrenching in her life till then. Tutor Guy was restraining himself to rib-crushing hugs and Sakura and Naruto stoically waved her goodbye. As she passed through the streets, a lot of people shouted their goodbyes after her.

By contrast or perhaps because of it, the next few seemed to fly by and soon, Konoha was being curtained from her view 9rather theatrical and a tad appropriate) by the forest of trees before her. Tenten braced herself by taking a few cleansing breaths and felt ready for the future which awaited her.

**###**

**Arrgh! I don't know what to say! I'm really torn up about the pairings…. I have SasuTen, SakuSasu, NejiSaku and ItaSaku and NejiTen and KibaTen on my mind… I really love them all but I really don't know what to pick! *bows head over folded hands* Please help!**

**As always, please feel free to tell me if my writing needs work** {and help me pick pairings}

**-Aurora.**


	3. Travel

**Disclaimer.** Even if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't tell you. ;P

**A|N-** Many thanks to everyone who fav'ed, followed and reviewed this story…

….

Sakura shifted, trying to settle more comfortably into the saddle despite her sleeping limbs. It drew a slight noise of irritation from her cowl-covered travelling partner. She glared at the man before her. They had been travelling for days together. He never spoke beyond the requisite enquiries for sleeping arrangements and potty breaks.

For the past week, they camped in meadows when the shadows lengthened. He would lead the midnight black Saddlebred to a stream along with her. She was surprised to find that he was unfailingly thoughtful as he helped her mount or dismount. He gathered firewood, hunted game and cooked stews that were delicious despite its crude preparation.

During the nights, he sat with his back to her and his sword cradled against his shoulder as the fire crackled between them. She guessed that was how he slept too because she didn't see him relax from that pose even when she woke in the morning. Somehow, he always knew when she woke. She would open her eyes and as soon as her eyes focused on his back- he prickled slightly, murmured a greeting and started preparations for breaking camp.

Sakura had no complaints against him but she was a vivacious person who never had to endure a moment of silence in her life and the oppressive silence of the forest only managed to grate on her nerves. Whenever she tried to lure her silent companion into conversation, she found herself gently but firmly rebuffed.

She huffed silently.

"Our journey ends on the morrow Priestess. It would be prudent for us to rest in preparation for the last leg." He spoke in a smooth, urbane voice that was a perfect compliment to his northern accent.

"The sun has yet to climb mid-way," she replied "certainly we can travel a bit closer."

"It would be unwise to do so Priestess."

That was the second reason why he annoyed her. He never explained himself after making cryptic remarks like the one that he just made besides telling her it was 'unwise' or 'imprudent'. That never stopped her from trying though

"It would be unwise because…" she trailed off questioningly.

"Because it is not prudent"

Scraping the barrel bottom of her patience, she turned towards the stream that Chiaki was turning to. Surprisingly for her, Chiaki proved to be an excellent companion. She listened to her and never interrupted. Sakura patted the sleek mane of ebony and received a nuzzle in return.

Chiaki had turned into her travel companion, blanket and cuddle-toy all into one.

She turned and found an empty clearing. Her companion had gone hunting as was his wont. She shrugged and returned to Chiaki and frolicking in the stream as was hers. She often used the time he left to bathe and clean up as much as she could; completely unwary of the red eyes that followed her movements from the bushes today.

…..

**Evil Cliffie. I know… I'll have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**-As always your thoughts opinions and comments are always welcome.**

**-Aurora**


	4. A Complication

Chapter Four of the Priestess of Ayenha.

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Many thanks to all my reviewers.. Your reviews make me feel more than you will ever know.. May the rains bring low fat chocolates that taste just as good to you.. ;P

* * *

Chapter Four- A Complication.

Love is all encompassing; it consumes all, destroys all, and forgives all.

* * *

Rider sat back, leaning against the nest of roots of the giant Banyan, while surveying the herd of deer gathered at the water pool, with the deep concentration of a priest in prayer. Picking out a stag that bent down to lap at the water, providing him with the perfect view of its exposed neck. _Venison is on the menu tonight, _he thought, satisfaction coloring his thought. He nocked the arrow with a practiced air that tensed the string with virtually no sound.

Suddenly, he paused as he felt an itch at the back of his mind. There was a subtle shift in the winds around him. It grew steadily stronger along with his sense of foreboding. As a Rider, he was taught to read both the winds of the physical world and that of the spiritual. The physicals winds could help him provide for his charge and the spiritual winds would help him protect her.

The air rippled with the force of the fluctuations. He knew whatever had caused this colossal reaction was headed towards _her_.

He lowered his bow and ran swiftly towards their camp, unmindful of the trampled underbrush, slippery leaves and loose rocks that cut into his foot despite the leather encasing them. The journey seemed to take forever. The rush of adrenaline pounding in his ears slowed down his perception of time as he felt each footfall against the pliant earth. The never ending stretch of green grated on his nerves as it seemed he just couldn't run fast enough to her.

The winds picked up, kicking up a fuss as they shrieked through the branches of the massive trees above. He rushed towards the clearing, his mind's-eye filled with visions of a blood-soaked woman feebly fending off monsters and failing miserably. If he failed, by the edict of his oath to the Goddess, he would have to die by his own blade and that was not an option for him. He still had something he needed to do. Something he needed to accomplish just yet.

So with his self made promise weighing heavily on his mind and his duty lying a few miles away, he ran towards her as fast as he could whilst cursing his lack of foresight in leaving the horse behind.

He skidded into the faint travel worn trail and raced through it. By now he was close enough to hear the rhythmic slap of water flowing against rock. He cleansed his mind of all thought. He burst into the clearing with his arrow nocked, his countenance that of a honed warrior to find-

Nothing.

No beasts. No bleeding and bloody priestess.

Just a tranquil meadow which was laced with green and feminine laughter.

And priestesses who remained oblivious to the noxious atmosphere.

The atmosphere which was covered by an oppressive cocoon of opposing ripples that made him nearly nauseous.

He whipped around and saw Sakura staring rather quizzically at him as she toweled her hair with the horse's blanket.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, loud enough for him to hear across the meadow.

"Did you sense any disturbances or see any monsters around here?" he queried curtly, still holding his alert posture.

"I did not" she replied still looking oddly at him.

A sprinkling of minute crinkles creased his brow as uncharitable thoughts about a certain priestess's abilities surfaced. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed a splash of color beside the breeches of the woman. A forehead covered by black and a pigtail hanging down catch his attention.

He stills, completely riveted by the sight.

"Who is that?" he asks with a quietness that disconcerts her to no end.

The girl who had previously hidden herself behind Sakura stepped into view. A child who looked no more than nine with near transparent skin and night black hair. Clasping the fabric nearest to hand, she bows with a practiced ease as escaping tendrils of hair cover her face she introduces herself "I am Igniara, Daughter of Isthill and Rocog Maievera." Her bow is not nearly obsequious as it should be. He was one of the Seven Guardians after all, and he was to be awarded the highest of honors.

She rises, according him a full view of her face. Curly black hair framing a heart shaped face with unremarkable brown-black eyes and a sharp nose and lips pressed into a concealing line. His heart, which had frozen when he saw her, began to race in an apoplectic frenzy. He bowed back, if it could be called that, an inclination of the head not nearly as low as hers but cuttingly curt.

"Igniara Maievera.. A cousin of Niai Maievera perhaps?" he asked with soft voiced malice.

The child flinched imperceptibly, but held her ground defiantly. Impassive eyes assessed him as she said "Yes, she was my Honorary Older Sister*."

Sakura noted the exchange with ever increasing confusion. Why should one child draw so much animosity from him?

"Igniara will join us" she said but faltered as she vacillated between making it a question or a statement.

"Absolutely not," the ice in his tone kissed its way up her spine, making her shiver involuntarily. Besides her, Igniara stiffened with mortification.

"I don't see why not," she returned indignant.

The child rose and bowed to thank her hostess for 'The truly wonderful evening'. Sakura waved it away with a command to 'Sit back down, child! You're not going anywhere'.

"She is a Maievera," he stated, as though the answer should be obvious.

"She's also a child." Sakura retorted hotly.

Rider fixed her with an incredulous look. Sakura did not budge a single inch, preferring to glare him into submission.

"They are one of the most curst clans in our land. Even looking upon one is taken as an omen for misfortune" he explained as though he were speaking to a willful child.

Igniara turned red at the proclamation and then turned white as her hands clenched at her sides. "That's an appalling thing to say to a child." Sakura spoke spoftly, somehow having channelized the child's fury. A fine coat of yellow began to shimmer on her skin lending her a luminescent quality. He took a step back at the sheer amount of power she was projecting. The opposing ripple was dominated completely by the power surge.

"She will remain with me." She spoke, the unmistakable ring of power coating her words galloped forward to batter at his.

What little expression showed on his face disappeared beneath the formality with which he replied "Your will, Priestess Sakura."

Sakura felt strangely hollow as she saw him turn and stalk away. Panicking slightly, she asked "Where are you going?"

He paused and turned to her. "I have not managed to find food for our evening meal yet. I must hunt once again." He replied.

Tamping down on the guilt that rose at having hurt his feelings after everything he had done for her, she tentatively asked "May I gather the firewood?" It was an admittedly weak attempt at reconciliation, a pathetically fragile olive branch, but he nodded anyway and promptly turned away.

Having attempted to salvage one mess, Sakura wearily turned to the still trembling child who stood by her side. She knelt before her, offering the child a placid smile.

"Shall we get back to the stream Niara?" she asked, offering her hand to the child.

She shook her head and thanked Sakura for the offer. She was still pale and slightly trembling but she managed to look composed despite it.

"All right then, would you mind terribly much if I asked you to look after Chiaki? The poor girl gets terrified when bereft of company." She spoke in soothing tones.

"Yes, Priestess. It will be my honor." She replied, her voice betraying nothing as she bowed.

Sakura frowned at the child "I will have none of that, Niara. I already asked you to call me Sakura."

"I was previously unaware of who you were my lady. Had I known, I never would have dared." She rejoined stubbornly

Fighting a sigh, Sakura cajoled "But you do know now and I would like it very much if you called me Sakura."

The subtler art of appealing always seemed to help her achieve her goals. Sakura reminisced with a slight pang as she recalled the many, many times Naruto had responded unwittingly and also perhaps by his own volition.

A rather unsure expression flickered through her eyes before she sighed in defeat and acquiesced.

Sakura smiled cheerfully at her before turning towards the forest. The sun had begun to set. She had to hurry and find a fire for her dinner or laze around and end up as one. And so with that cheerful thought to spur her on she went firewood foraging.

Rider fought the uncharacteristic urge to swear. The woman had no idea of the consequence of her action.

Impulsive, over emotional woman.

He knew not how the now retiring priestess would react to her charge taking.. that.. under her wing. Especially with the scandal of Niai Maievera. The courts whispered of a curse that befell them.

She had no idea of the kind of prejudice she would be facing alone. There had never been a priestess as young as her. The priestesses, were always chosen at birth and raised in the Imperium. If she were to take a Maievera, there was no telling how the courts would react.

Most likely with scorn.

Shaking off morose direction of his thoughts, he decided to go hunting for rabbit instead.

The deer at the waterhole had probably been scared off by the amount of ruckus he kicked up. They were very wary creatures. It would be surprising if they returned to the waterhole anytime soon.

He sighed gustily. It was none of his concern what occurred in the courts. He should merely be concerned with bringing her to her new home.

He set the trap for them with the speedy skill of a master of the hunt. The sun which had barely set when he returned to camp.

This time, peace prevailed. The priestess had set up the firewood and stoked the fire. The child remained frostily silent towards him and interacted with the girl on a painfully perfunctory note. Still, she acted warmer towards her than she was expected to. Rider felt a faint niggling of doubt creep into his mind and lodge itself firmly in his head.

She enjoyed the stew he managed to whip up with more gusto than she thought she could manage. Faint stirrings of guilt were tamped down by swift promises to herself that she would make it up to him. With a faint murmur of thanks she gathered up the utensils and went down to the stream to wash.

They bedded down for the night. The blanket stretched fully open was large enough to accommodate both Igniara and herself. Rider took his place across the fire from them, sword leaning against his shoulder.

Rider stretched his sore muscles in the privacy offered by shadows while they prepared for bed. He felt exhausted by the grueling pace he set. He would sooner be damned than admit it. Stifling yet another yawn, he crossed the fire, feeling like it was an invisible battle line. Despite the odd nagging sensation in the back of his mind, he turned his back on the two and sat vigil.

The yawns grew more frequent and less subtle. After a particularly jaw popping one, he decided to rest his eyes for a second; ignoring the odd feeling of serenity that surrounded him despite the presence of the Maievera. Soon he slumped and fell sideways, quite unconscious.

Igniara, who lay awake with her heart hammering like a hummingbird's wing, waited until she heard him slump. She eased the strain of magic around him. He would be out of it for quite some time. The Priestess would be dead by then. Perhaps she should kill him too? As a precaution.

She raised herself on one arm. She felt her boot for the small knife she had borrowed for this purpose. She turned to her… and felt a pang of regret. She had been nothing but nice to her. She brushed the thought aside almost brusquely, thinking 'if she didn't suspect anything it shows how unprepared she is to take charge of the Imperium.'

It was no place for fools. Or the compassionate.

She raised herself on her knees, sliding the rest of her clothing away to avoid the blood spatter.

_For family ,.. for honor, ..for Father._

The knife gleamed in the star-lit night as she raised it, poised over Sakura's throat. She closed her eyes and offered a small prayer. She swung it down. Bracing herself, she waited and felt nothing. She was being impeded by a warm weight that settled on her wrist. She looked up into the sloe-eyed gaze of the man who loomed over her like a particularly vengeful ghost.

"So that was your game all along?" he acknowledged quietly, not intending to wake the Priestess.

Igniara burned with shame. She had failed. She couldn't give up just yet.

"How did you escape from the Ardeur*?" she asked instead, attempting to delay him so that she could find a way to escape, to think.

"It was nowhere near enough to fell a Guardian, _girl_!_" _he stated coldly.

Sakura stirred from her sleep. Rider felt the stirrings of fury that he hadn't in a long, long time. She would not appreciate what had happened. He was certain he would ensure she realized how much trouble she had caused him and also how much he did not _appreciate_ it.

"Welcome to the world of the living, Priestess. I suppose now that you're awake perhaps you'll be willing to see the price of your compassion," he spoke, a bland statement that held none of the malice the words alone could have.

Her eyes snapped wide open. It was a testament to her composure that she did not scream. She merely rolled over and rose by elbow.

Gentle green eyes took in the scene before them. The tense coiling of Rider's muscles and the trembling in Niara's.

She turned to the girl and asked a single question, "Why?"

The child's lips flattened into a concealing line at the questioning tone of the woman. She could not allow herself to meet the concern in Sakura's eyes. Inside, she was bubbling with a curious broth of emotions. She felt a touch of regret, and a feeling that burned fever-bright within. Shame. Shame for what she had almost done. It was truly unfortunate that she had to meet this woman under these circumstances.

Rider could not believe his ears. Of all the questions to ask, she asked her why. What was wrong with the woman? Why was she remaining so concerned when any other woman in her stead would have had the girl dispatched to a long drop and a sudden stop at the gallows without second thoughts.

He turned towards her, the girl's hand still gripped within his. It had begun to bruise. Rider relaxed his grip slightly.

"There is little need to delve so deeply. The girl is to be taken to the Imperium and sentenced as per the law," he spoke in low, serious tones. He hoped she understood the depth of the danger she was about to face. There was absolutely nothing stopping the Imperials from getting what they wanted. They did not bow to the laws of morality or law. They were too drunk on their own power to think any differently.

Sakura understood what he said but she was unable to stop herself from attempting to do something.

Why would someone who she had never met before have cause to harm her. Why was he being so difficult. She was just a child, after all.

Perhaps it was the late hour or maybe it was because the fact of the assassination attempt really hadn't sunk in yet but Sakura was supremely unconcerned with the act but merely the motivations behind the action.

There was no question of sleep thereafter. Rider suggested it would be better to make haste in light of the recent events. Rider retrieved her weapons (there were several more) and bound her wrists. Sakura sat by, unable to know how to react. She decided on doing something with all her nervous energy and began to break camp. Their meager crockery was safely put away as Rider poured water to cool off the dying embers of their camp fire. Sakura spread the blanket back on Chiaki's back as Rider set the saddle.

Niara watched with the dulled gaze of a guilt-torn child. Sakura looked away, trying not to see what she just did.

Rider checked the strength of his knots and how tight they were before mounting the horse. With all preparations complete, they mounted the saddle with Niara between the two of them. They bid adieu to the fast-fading stream despite the touch of night between them all.

* * *

*An Honorary Older Sister is a title given to a woman who is adopted into another family in compensation for either a childless or dead wife of the heir in order to take her sister's place and educate the younger sibling of the heir.

Welcome to the first arc of PoA. Tenten is unfortunately in no mood to see me.. So we'll have to put this diva to rest before we can move on.

*the Ardeur is the ability of the original Maievera family members to manipulate the energy around individuals. Like inducing sleep, inducing pity or amplifying emotions.

Also I am still sketching the back ground of the story. Feel free to give me suggestions. I feel like I'm in the middle of journey with a vague idea of my destination and no idea of how I came there..

Finally, thank you for waiting so patiently. Do review, they keep me going. :)

Aurora.


End file.
